Ever So Persistent
by EpicxXFail
Summary: A short story about a young fast food worker and a young man who is persistent in his efforts to woo her. (Mergana AU)


**(Rated T because of the swearing that will be present in this story)**

 _Chapter 1_

This Friday had to be the worst Friday ever. Morgana had never experienced such a terrible day in her whole 19 years of living. Now, she had to go to work and deal with rude, demanding customers, no doubt her day was bound to get worse. Her hands went up as she threw her unruly hair up into a tight messy bun on top of her head. She unenthusiastically made her way out the door to her part-time job. Being a broke college student was the reason she was stuck with this job in the first place and life was not too kind to the dark haired girl at this time. To top it off, her once used but still working vehicle had been totaled today by some asshole who backed into it in the parking lot, so she was stuck walking to work.

Morgana made her way down the steps of her apartment building and made her way out. She felt her tired eyes burn as the bitterly cold air hit her face after walking outside. Through her eyes burning, she couldn't help but like the coldness of the outside world. Morgana absentmindedly played with the hem of her sleeves as she walked with her head down, eyeing the sidewalk with each step. She rounded the corner close to her work and slammed right into someone. A puff of air expelled from her as she fell. A hand gripped her jacket, trying to steady her, but instead over pulling her up. She crashed back into him as they both tumbled to the ground, her on top of him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Morgana yelped, scrambling off of him. A church bell rung off in the distance, signaling that it's 5 o'clock. Oh no, no, no was the thought whirling around in her mind. She going to be late. she glanced at the poor guy that she'd just knocked over and took in his raven black hair and dark, bright blue eyes. His cheek bones were so defined you could cut your finger on them. Morgana shook out that thought as he stood up. She gave him a slight smile with guilt clearly all over my face before turning and making run for it. She couldn't be late again because she would for sure be fired.

Merlin laid there, stunned for a moment at what had just happened. A very beautiful girl had just bulldozed him over and with an apology, disappeared. Her eyes were a beautiful green and her hair a shiny blob on the top of her head, enhancing her beauty even more, if that was even possible. Merlin slowly got up from the ground and looked off in the direction he had seen her go. There was no sign of her anywhere as he sighed. It's always the pretty ones who he couldn't have ugh.

Morgana made it to the big building that read "Dairy Queen" on it and walked in. Someone immediately handed off a headset to her as she clocked in.

The next three hours had been uneventful for Morgana. That was seemingly odd, seeing how just hours ago her day had been going to absolute shit. Making ice cream cones and blending blizzards seemed to calm her mind down. After setting a tray up under the heater to set the incoming food on it, she turned to greet the next customer when she froze.

Merlin walked into the fast-food place desperately craving ice cream and seeing how he adored the place, he gave into his sweet tooth. He walked in and turned to the counter and waited for his order to be taken. The young girl, he watched, seemed to be in her own mind as she was putting the food on the tray. As if sensing his presence, she turned around and her eyes widened.

Merlin took a seconds before his eyes grew huge. It was the girl who'd ran into him earlier. She slowly walked up to the counter and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Hi, welcome to Dairy Queen, what can I get for you?" She asked him. Merlin stared at her for a second before realizing that she had spoken to him.

"Uh- yeah c-can I just get a medium cone please?" Merlin cleared his throat, barely able to utter those words to the beautiful girl standing before him.

Morgana rang up his order, feeling a little uncomfortable with his blatant staring. She felt her nerves thinning the more he scrutinized her. She relayed him his total, shaking him out of his inner thoughts. He grinned at her before handing her the money.

"Keep the change." He said, cheekily winking at her as she walked to make his cone. She felt something course through her body and in her bones as Merlin smiled at her. The smile made butterflies swarm in her stomach for a split second before she batted them away. Now was not the time for feelings. She took in breath trying to get a hold on herself. After making him his cone, she turned to him and handed it to the man.

Merlin stood watching her make his cone after he had made that cheeky remark, which he couldn't believe he had done by the way, and reached into his pocket for the paper he had shoved in there before leaving his house. He quickly tore a sliver off of it and wrote his number on it. He folded the paper up as she walked towards him. He reached the cone and slyly got the paper into her hand as he grabbed it. He gave her a wide-mouthed smile before turning and leaving, a light bounce in his step.

Morgana moved her closed hand to her face as she opened up her fist. There sitting in her palm was a folded piece of paper. She opened it up.

 _If you're ever looking to run into someone again, text me :) xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 _Merlin x_

Morgana looked up, hoping to catch the guy before he left, to tell him she wasn't interested but he was long gone before she could say anything. She sighed and shoved the paper in her pocket. Gwen, her coworker walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who was that cutie?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me. The black haired beauty shoved her friend lightly and shook her head.

"I have no idea and I don't intend to find out."

 **A/N So I've run out of Mergana stories to read so I decided to write a short story about them because they're just too cute not to! Okay tbh I work at DQ which is why I have Morgana working there because I'm very up-to-date on a lot of things to do with it. Also, because I got this idea while at work and I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think :) This will not have very long chapters due to it being a short story and my first attempt at writing one**


End file.
